Megaman Axcess & The Speed Warrior
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Lan and Megaman were having a battle with the Darkloid SavageMan, when something strange happens to the dimensional area causing something blue and speedy arrives. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I must be insane to try and juggle 4 stories at once. Oh well, I'm already crazy for Sonic. This is a crossover with Megaman NT Warrior Axcess because it is the Megaman I'm most familiar with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Megaman. So don't sue me and just enjoy the crossover.**

**Chapter 1:**

Lan hurried through the streets. He had just heard from Famous that another dimensional area had opened up around the nearby bank. It was most likely that Nebula was after the rare metal that was stored their so they could make more dark chips. Lan could see the dome over the buildings.

"You ready Megaman?" Lan asked his NetNavi, skating faster toward the dome.

"Of course," Megaman answered.

"Then hold on tight," Lan said, using ramps to increase his speed. He then jumped toward the dome.

"Now Lan!" Megaman shouted.

"SynchroChip in!" Lan shouted, "Download!"

"CROSSFUSE!" They shouted together.

They passed through the dimensional area's barrier, Megaman fusing with Lan. They stood up and looked around, but didn't see anything.

"That's strange," said Lan, walking forward. "Where's the welcoming committee?"

_"I have no idea," _Megaman replied. _"Either they weren't expecting us or this is a trap."_

"My guess is the trap," Lan replied.

As if on cue, they heard a voice above them.

"There you are," it growled.

Lan looked up to see SavageMan. The wolf like Darkloid jumped down in front of Lan, extending his claws.

"I've been waiting for a chance to pay you back for defeating me," SavageMan said with a wicked grin

"It'll be the same result as last time," Lan replied, getting into a fighting stance. "MEGABUSTER!"

Lan's arm transformed into a cannon and he began firing at SavageMan. SavageMan easily dodged the shots and ran toward Lan. SavageMan slashed with his claws, but Lan managed to dodge by back flipping out of the way.

"Battle chip in!" Lan shouted. "Download! LONGSWORD!"

Lan's arm changed from a cannon to a blue glowing sword. He charged at SavageMan, who blocked the blow with his claws. They both slashed back and forth, but neither was able to land a hit. Finally, Lan managed to slip by SavageMan's claws and hit his side. SavageMan howled and jumped away from Lan.

"Told you, you couldn't win," Lan taunted.

_"Don't get cocky Lan," _Megaman warned.

"You haven't beaten me yet," SavageMan growled. He held up his hand a black object appeared.

"A Dark Chip!" Lan exclaimed.

"That's right!" SavageMan grinned. "DARK CHIP! GIVE ME YOUR…"

SavageMan was cut off as the ground began to shake violently. Both he and Lan lost balance and fell.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING!" Lan shouted over the noise.

_"The energy readings are going wild!"_ Megaman informed. _"If this keeps up, the dimensional area might collapse!"_

"LAN!" came Famous' voice over the comm. "CAN YOU READ ME!"

"I read you Mr. Famous," Lan replied. "What is it?"

"The dimensional area generators are having a massive power surge," Famous informed. "You need to get out of there! YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW!"

"Not really an option right now Mr. Famous," Lan replied.

The ground continued to shake for several minutes before stopping. Lan rose to his feet and looked around. The place was a mess, but nothing else unusual.

_"Lan," _Megaman said in amazement. _"Look up."_

Lan did as he was told and let out a gasp. Above them was a swirling mass of energy.

"What is that?" Lan asked.

_"I have no idea," _Megaman said.

The energy spun faster, and began to glow brightly. A blue object was hurtled from the portal, which then disappeared. The object crashed in the area between SavageMan and Megaman, the shockwave throwing them both back. Lan crouched behind some crates, studying the smoking crater. Lan could swear he heard something move.

"Man," a voice said, coughing through the smoke. "I wish Eggman would realize he can't control the emeralds and just stop messing with them. These chaos explosions might end up killing us if he continues."

The smoke began to clear up. Lan could make out what appeared to be a blue hedgehog standing at the edge of the crater with gloves, red and white shoes, and peach colored arms, mouth and stomach.

"What do you think it is?" Lan whispered to Megaman, watching the still coughing creature. "Another Darkloid?"

_"If it is, it's not like any I've seen," _Megaman replied. _"I don't know what else could have entered the dimensional area."_

"We better just watch and see what it does," Lan said and Megaman agreed.

The hedgehog eventually stopped coughing and opened its eyes. It looked around in surprise.

"Weird Technicolor," the hedgehog commented. "Must have been sent to the special zone. At least it won't take me long to get out of here."

"You!" SavageMan growled, drawing the hedgehog's attention. "How dare you come here and interrupt my fight with Megaman!"

"Don't know what you're talking about long nails," the hedgehog replied, scratching his head. "What are you? Some kind of pet show reject?"

_"Defiantly not a Darkloid," _Megaman commented.

"No kidding," Lan agreed.

"How dare you insult me you blue pincushion!" SavageMan shouted. "I am SavageMan and I will tear you limb from limb!"

"I can tell you why you got your name, you have absolutely no manners," the hedgehog taunted. "But if you want a fight, then let's rumble."

SavageMan growled and launched himself at the hedgehog. The hedgehog easily moved aside, making savage man fall into the crater.

"Is that all you got," the hedgehog taunted, pretending to yawn.

SavageMan jumped out and slashed at the hedgehog, but the hedgehog was able to dodge with ease.

"Come on," the hedgehog said as it dodged. "I can go toe to toe with Shadow and all of Eggman's robots. Do you really think your pathetic little nails could hit me?"

SavageMan didn't answer, but pulled out his dark chip. His body became surrounded with dark energy.

"Uh-oh," Lan and Megaman said together.

"Looks like someone lost their temper," the hedgehog teased. SavageMan just snarled and began attacking the hedgehog. He still managed to dodge, but Lan could tell it was getting harder for him.

_"We better help him," _Megaman suggested.

"Right," agreed Lan, stepping out from behind the boxes. But before Lan could use a battle chip, the hedgehog kicked SavageMan in the head, making him stagger and giving the hedgehog time to put distance between them.

"It's been fun long nails," the hedgehog said. "But it's time to finish this."

The hedgehog curled into a ball and shot toward SavageMan, rotating at high speeds. SavageMan was unable to raise his claws in time and was hit in the chest by the spinning hedgehog, causing massive damage.

(SavageMan Logging out)

The hedgehog looked at the spot where the Darkloid has disappeared, obviously confused.

"Never seen a egg bot do that before," it murmured. "But it looks like I'm getting out of this weird place."

It was true, for the dimensional area had began to disappear as soon as SavageMan had been defeated. Lan could fell himself being separated from Megaman.

"That was certainly exciting," Lan commented.

"That it was," Megaman said from inside the PET.

"Hey," Lan said looking at the hedgehog. "I don't think he's disappearing."

"You're right Lan," agreed Megaman.

The hedgehog wasn't disappearing, but he did grab his head as soon as the dimensional area disappeared.

"It… hurts," the hedgehog moaned, before finally collapsing. Lan just stared at it, stunned.

Finally, Lan walked over to the creature. He seemed completely unconscious.

"What is he?" Lan asked.

"I don't know," Megaman replied. "But he needs help."

"Right," Lan agreed.

He picked the creature up, being sure to avoid its sharp quills, and was surprised by how light it was.

"You better take him to your dad," Megaman suggested.

"Right," said Lan. He turned and began making his way to his Dad's laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"This is amazing!" Dr. Hikari said, looking at the blue hedgehog on the examination table. "I've never seen a creature like this before!"

"And you say he was able to defeat SavageMan even while he was using a dark chip?" Famous asked.

"Yes," Lan said, tired of repeating the story. "But what is he? And where did he come from?"

"A quick scan should help answer that," Dr. Hikari said, starting up the machine. A green light passed over the unconscious hedgehog and the readings appeared on the computer screen.

"Amazing," Dr. Hikari said again. "It seems he's from a completely different dimension and was able to enter our world when the dimensional generators surged."

"But I thought only beings of data could enter our world using the generators," said Famous. "And he obviously isn't a being of data."

"My guess is that the dimensional area was similar enough to his own that he was able to come here," Dr. Hikari concluded. "And when it disappeared, his body had to deal with the shock of being in our dimension and it caused him to black out."

"A being from a different world," Lan said in awe. "And he was able to take down SavageMan like it was nothing."

"He does seem to be very powerful despite the way he's built," said Dr. Hikari. "Now this is strange. It seems that entering the dimensional area has given him a unique ability."

"What kind of ability?" Famous asked.

"It's basically the opposite of Rush's ability," said Dr. Hikari. "He can enter the digital world, but I don't know how."

"So he could enter Megaman's world?" Lan asked. "That's so cool."

"Did someone get the number of that truck?" the hedgehog mumbled, stirring.

"He's waking," said Dr. Hikari.

The hedgehog groaned and sat up. Slowly, he opened his emerald green eyes. He looked around at Lan and the others.

"Human hospital huh," he said, swinging his feet around and hopping off the table. "Thanks for your assistance, but I better get going."

"Wait…" Dr. Hikari began, but the hedgehog had already disappeared in a streak of blue. "Such speed."

"Security, commence lock down immediately," Famous ordered. "Make sure all exists are cut off."

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Sonic was running through the halls. He wasn't sure how he got there, but he guessed someone found him after he collapsed. Sonic was a little worried, the pain that he had felt wasn't something that usually happened when he left the special zone. Suddenly a steel door dropped in front of him.

"Whoa," Sonic said, coming to a stop. "Road block."

Sonic tapped on the door. It was pretty thick.

"No way I'm getting through there," Sonic murmured. He doubts he could have used his spin-dash to cut through, even if he wasn't weak from the pain attack. He turned and started down another hall only to be stopped by another door.

"Not again," Sonic complained. "They don't want me to get out for some reason. Might as well find out why."

Sonic turned and ran back the way he came.

"Where is he?" Famous asked.

"He's moving to fast for our sensors to locate," a security officer reported. "All we know is that he's still in the building."

"But where," Famous said, frustrated.

"Try looking behind you," came a voice. Famous turned and saw Sonic leaning against the doorframe, inspecting his gloves.

"Nice doors you've got here," Sonic said sarcastically. "You really know how to make a hedgehog feel welcome."

He stood up strait and crossed his arms.

"Now tell me," His voice turning serious. "Why won't you let me go? Are you working for Eggman?"

"Whose Eggman?" Lan asked. "Is he a Darkloid?"

"Never heard of Eggman?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. "How could you not know the most evil dictator wanna-be in the world?"

"Because he isn't from this world," Famous said.

"Wait," Sonic said, doing a double take. "You mean I'm in a different world? Ah man! Not again!"

"This has happened to you before?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Several times," Sonic replied.

"So what's your name?" Lan asked.

"Sonic," he replied, smirking. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Famous," he introduced. "That's Dr. Hikari, and his son Lan."

"Nice to meet you," said Lan, extending a hand witch Sonic took.

"Nice to know I landed someplace friendly," Sonic replied. "You wouldn't believe what happened when I entered the world of Arabian Nights."

"Wait," said Dr. Hikari confused. "You went inside a book?"

"Long story," Sonic replied. "So I guess talking animals aren't the norm around here and that's why you stopped me."

"That's right," said Famous. "We didn't want you escaping if you weren't friendly and the sight of you might cause panic."

"I can understand that," Sonic said, sitting in a nearby chair. "So I should just kick it here until we find some way to send me home."

"That's the general idea," said Dr. Hikari. "But we have no idea how you got here so it might take a while to send you back."

"I can tell you how I got here," Sonic explained. "In my world there are these things called Chaos Emeralds, they're these multicolored gems full of intense power, and Eggman likes to use them in his world conquering schemes. Tails and me heard he had gathered them all and we went to kick his butt like usual, but the machine that held the Chaos Emeralds exploded. That is probably what sent me here."

"Interesting," murmured Dr. Hikari. "Do you think the Chaos Emeralds could have come through as well?"

"I hope not," replied Sonic. "Otherwise that could mean I wasn't the only one sent here. And the last thing you want is Eggman busting up the streets with his latest robot army."

"Yeah," agreed Lan. "We already have enough trouble with Nebula as it is."

"Nebula?" Sonic asked.

"There a group that is causing havoc with Dark Chips," Famous explained. "You fought one of their Darkloid mercenaries when you arrived."

"Thought he looked strange for an Eggman bot," replied Sonic with a smirk. "They don't seem to tough."

"I wouldn't underestimate them Sonic," Famous warned. "You took him by surprise and they will be ready for you if you ever face one again."

"I kind of doubt I'll being seeing one anytime soon," Sonic said. "Especially if you want me to keep a low profile."

"That may be true," Famous said. "But just be sure to watch your step while you stay in this world."

"Sure thing," Sonic replied with thumbs up.

"Report ShadeMan," Ms. Yuri said to a vampire like Darkloid.

"As you wish," ShadeMan replied. "SavageMan was unable to delete Megaman to the interference of some unknown NetNavi."

ShadeMan displayed images of SavageMan's fight.

"Interesting," replied Ms. Yuri. "It's not a NetSaver, so why would it fight a Darkloid? Report immediately if you have anymore encounters with this NetNavi."

"Of course," ShadeMan replied with a bow before disappearing.

Lan was at home after spending so much time with Sonic. He wasn't sure what to make of the strange hedgehog, but he was starting to like him.

"Sonic was really cool," Lan said. "Don't you think so Megaman?"

"He certain has been on a lot of adventures," Megaman answered. "And his speed is incredible."

"They way he took down SavageMan was amazing," Lan went on. "He could be a real help against Nebula."

"That may be true, but your dad and Famous think he should stay hidden," Megaman replied. "And he does have to return to his own world at some point."

"I know," Lan admitted. "I just think it would be fun to have him help."

"You and me both."

**A/N: Early Christmas/End of the world updates. Updating all stories and probably won't update again until the new year. (Unless the world really does end than I wouldn't look for more.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm so BORED!" Sonic complained, pacing around at high speeds. "Isn't there anything fun to do around here?"

"Will you calm down Sonic," Dr. Hikari insisted. "You're making a mess of my lab."

Sonic skidded to a stop, the wind he had created tossed several papers.

"Sorry," Sonic replied. "I just hate sitting still for so long. Are you sure I can't leave? I can move fast enough that no one would see me."

"I'm sure you could," Dr. Hikari replied, picking up the papers. "But it is better if you stay here."

"I'll go crazy if I stay here much longer," Sonic groaned.

"Dr. Hikari," Famous said, thinking of a way to distract the hyper active hedgehog. "Why don't you let Sonic test his new ability?"

"What ability?" Sonic said, instantly alert.

"Of course," Dr. Hikari said, going to his computer. "Sonic, when you came to our dimension, you somehow achieved the ability to enter the Net, the cyber world that connects all machines."

"You mean I can enter the computer?" Sonic asked. "I think Shadow did that once, but he had to use a digitizer."

"We don't have anything like that, but you won't need it," Dr. Hikari replied. "Let me demonstrate…"

A hole appeared in the floor and Rush appeared. He barked and jumped out of the hole as it disappeared.

"Whoa," Sonic said, startled. "Where that weird dog come from?"

"This is Rush," Dr. Hikari introduced. "He's a program I created to help Lan and his NetNavi Megaman."

"If he's a program, how is he here?" Sonic asked confused.

"That's what I'm trying to explain," Dr. Hikari replied patiently. "The Net is like a whole world unto itself. Beings of data live there and can only come to our world within a dimensional area. Rush has the unique ability to come to our world whenever he pleases."

"So you think I could do the opposite," Sonic concluded. "I could enter the digital world whenever I feel like it."

"That's our theory," Famous said.

"But how would I do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Hikari answered. "That's why I had Rush come here, he'll help guide you to the cyber world."

"Cool," said Sonic, getting excited. "Let's go!"

"Hold on Sonic," said Famous. "You need to be careful. You won't stand out in the digital world as much, but you shouldn't draw unneeded attention."

"Fine, whatever," Sonic replied. "I'll take it easy, but let's go!"

"Go ahead Rush," Dr. Hikari encouraged the dog. Rush barked and grabbed Sonic.

"Whoa," Sonic said as Rush pulled him into another hole. They traveled through a tunnel of blue and white light before exciting onto a platform. Rush landed gracefully on his feet, but Sonic stumbled over.

"When the world stops spinning," Sonic mumbled. "Let me know."

After a few minutes, Sonic was able to stand up and looked around. He and Rush were standing on a green platform with several others around. He could see a large platform ahead and several figures standing around. He guessed those were the lab systems NetNavies.

"Sonic," came Dr. Hikari's voice. "Did you have any complications entering the Net?"

"Nothing too bad," Sonic replied, feeling a little silly talking to the air. "Just a little dizziness and… WHAT AM I WEARING?"

Sonic was wearing a skintight blue jumpsuit with white stripes on the arms and legs. He had a Navi Symbol on his chest, with a silhouette of his head, and a green tinted visor over his eyes. His gloves and shoes were the same, but the extra folds of cloth were now solid white rings. A screen with Dr. Hikari on it appeared as Sonic examined himself.

"That's a NetNavi outfit," Dr. Hikari, drawing Sonic's attention to the screen. "I don't know why you have it, but it'll help you blend in more."

"Okay," Sonic said. "Let's try out what it's like in this new world."

Sonic jumped from platform to platform with ease. He came to a long stretch and raced to the end. It was strange to Sonic not to feel as much wind as he would in the real world, but he still enjoyed the speed.

"Sweet," Sonic said, as he went back and stopped by Rush. "My abilities seem to be at the same level."

"Impressive," said Dr. Hikari. "Let's see your battling skills. I'll program several simulation viruses."

"Sounds like fun," Sonic said as several viruses appeared. "Let's party."

Sonic jumped into the air and spun toward the viruses.

Lan and Maylu were visiting a new mall that just opened up.

"Thanks for coming with me Lan," Maylu said.

"Not a problem," Lan replied. "I promised I would bring you, so I did."

"I'll be right back," Maylu said as she disappeared into another store. Lan leaned against the wall as he waited.

"I wish I could be at my dad's lab," Lan said. "I wonder what their doing."

"I know you do," Megaman replied. "But we have to act normal so we don't draw attention to Sonic's presences."

The sounds of screaming brought Lan back to the present. He noticed the door to the store was closed and smoke was coming through the sides.

"There must be a fire," Lan concluded, trying to open the door. "And the door's jammed. I can't get it open."

"Lan, Jack me in!" Megaman said.

"Right," agreed Lan, pulling out his PET. "Megaman, jack in. Power up!"

Megaman arrived in the door controls and found it swarming with viruses.

"It's going to take more than a MegaBuster to get rid of them all," Megaman commented as he fired on all the viruses.

"Okay! Battle chip in," Lan said. "Download. WIDESWORD!"

With the sword, Megaman was able to delete all the viruses. He then worked with the door controls and managed to get the door open.

"Good work Megaman," Lan said as the people escaped the burning store. "Now let's see if we can find what caused this fire!"

"Right," agreed Megaman as he went farther into the system.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up," came a voice that Megaman recognized.

"BurnnerMan," Megaman replied, as he got ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Too easy," Sonic said, smirking as the last of the viruses disappeared. "Got anything else?"

"I'll see what I can… Hang on," Dr. Hikari said, pausing. "Rush, I need you to bring Sonic back to the real world."

"Why?" Sonic asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's been a Darkloid attack," Famous replied. "You need to get back here before they detect you."

"But I want to help!" Sonic protested.

"No," Famous said firmly. "Lan is already there, he'll be fine. Now get back here."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Sonic replied.

He turned and leaped into a portal that disappeared behind him.

"Where did he go?" Famous demanded.

"He entered the data stream," Dr. Hikari replied. "He's traveling through the NET."

"Can we get him back?" Famous asked.

"No," Dr. Hikari replied. "I don't even know how he figured out how to travel the net in the first place."

"Then I guess we just keep an eye on things and hope the situation doesn't get too out of control," Famous concluded.

"SPREADER!" Lan and Megaman shouted, firing several shots at BurnerMan

"Nice try," BurnnerMan taunted a he easily dodged all the shots. "But you'll have to do better than that. FLAME TOWER!"

A large column of fire erupted from under his hand and began rapidly approaching Megaman.

"Battle chip in!" Lan said. "Download. Barrier!"

A shield appeared around Megaman, protecting him from the column of fire.

"Battle chip in!" Lan continued. "Download. AquaSword!"

Megaman arm changed into a sword and he got into a fighting stance.

"A sword fight huh," BurnerMan said, turning his hand into a fire sword. "I'll just turn you into steam."

The rushed each other trading blow for blow. They eventually broke apart again. Both of them were breathing heavily, but it was obvious that BurnerMan had the advantage.

"This is bad Lan," Megaman commented. "We need a plan."

"I'm working on it," Lan replied.

The two NetNavies were about to engage battle again, when a portal opened and Sonic appeared.

"I don't what that was or how I got there, but that was sweet!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Sonic?" Megaman said in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Lan asked.

"I'm here to help of course," Sonic replied.

"So you're the NetNavi that gave SavageMan such a hard time," BurnerMan said smugly. "You are strange looking but you don't look very tough. Let's see what you're made of… FLAME TOWER!"

Another column of flame appeared and began masking it's way toward Sonic.

"Seriously, that's the best you got," Sonic shrugged, getting out of the way easily. "You'll never hit me with something so slow."

"Not bad," BurnerMan said. "But let's see how you do against this… FIREBALL!"

A bunch of fireballs appeared and began firing and all directions. Sonic was dodging them easily, but Megaman was having a little more trouble.

"Careful Megaman," Lan said as Megaman barely dodged a fireball.

"Need any help over there?" Sonic asked, flipping away from some more fireballs.

"I'll managed," Megaman replied, jumping back as a fireball exploded just where he had been.

The fireballs eventually came to a stop.

"Not bad at dodging the fireballs, but its time to heat things up," BurnerMan said, pulling out a Dark Chip. His body became surrounded by a dark aura.

"This is just like that other one," Sonic commented.

"He's using a Dark Chip, it increases his strength but at the cost to his data," Megaman informed the hedgehog.

"You won't get away this time!" BurnerMan shouted. "FLAME TOWER!"

This time two columns of flame appeared and began making their way to the heroes, much faster than before.

"Looks like things are finally getting interesting," Sonic said as he ran out of the way, pulling Megaman with him.

"We need to finish this quickly," Megaman said.

"I'm got an idea," Sonic said. "Lan, you there?"

"I'm here," Lan replied "I need you to get your strongest Battle Chips ready and wait for my signal."

Sonic began running toward BurnerMan.

"You think you can touch me!" BurnerMan smirked, his body surrounded by fire. "What are we going to do now?"

"You'll see," Sonic said, as he began running around BurnerMan. BurnerMan tried to strike the hedgehog, but Sonic simple dodged and continued running. A tornado began to form around BurnerMan and the flames on his body began to die down.

"What's he doing?" Lan asked.

"He's preventing the fire from getting the energy it needs to grow,' Megaman replied. "It seems like he's dealt with fiery opponents before."

It was long before BurnerMan's fire was completely out.

"Now!" Sonic shouted, jumping out of the way.

"Program Advance," Lan said. "Z-cannon!"

Megaman's arm turned into a five-barrel cannon. He shot it and BurnerMan and hit on target.

"Not bad," BurnerMan said. "I look forward to fighting you again."

(BurnerMan Logging Out)

"Good job Megaman and Sonic," Lan said. "It looks like our work here is done."

"I better get back," Sonic said. "I'm sure Famous is going to blow a fuse if I don't get back."

"See you at the lab then," Lan said.

Sonic jumped back into the portal and Megaman logged out.

In the atmosphere above the planet, a portal of energy appeared. Out of the portal came a multicolor comet. It hurled toward the plate at unimaginable speeds. When it hit the atmosphere, it broke into seven different colored parts. They then went different directions and spread all across the planet.

**A/N: Hoped you like this chapter and here's something to look forward to: Next chapter, I should also be able to upload a drawing I'm doing of Sonic the NetNavi, of how he looks like on the NET.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, I've uploaded my drawing of Sonic as a NetNavi. Hope you enjoy it and the chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

"So the fire was just a diversion?" Lan asked.

"Yes," Famous confirmed. "While you and Sonic were busy fighting BurnerMan, SavageMan stole rare metal for the Dark Chips."

"We'll have to make sure we aren't tricked like that again," Sonic said.

"No kidding," Lan agreed.

Suddenly, alarms went off. Famous immediately went to the computer and read the read out.

"Machines are going out of control in the downtown sector," He said.

"Is it the Darkloids?" Lan asked.

"No," Famous replied. "There is no sign of their presence, but I can't get a clear reading."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic said. "Let's go check it out."

"No." Famous replied sternly. "We don't want you to draw attention. Lan should be able to handle this."

"You can count on me Mr. Famous," Lan replied as he turned and left.

"Oh come on," Sonic complained. "I've dealt with all kinds of robots, I'll be a great help.

"No Sonic, and that is my final answer," Famous replied, having the doors locked so Sonic couldn't escape.

Lan soon arrived downtown to see that it was in chaos. The traffic lights were flashing random colors and every machine that could move for it were chasing after terrified citizens.

"The whole place has gone crazy." Lan commented, avoiding being trampled by a group that was being chased by several robotic dogs.

"Jack me in some place quick," Megaman said. "Let's try and calm things down."

"Right," Lan agreed going to the nearest traffic light. "Megaman jack in. Power up!"

Megaman found the place swarming with viruses, but they all had strange green spikes on their bodies.

"It's virus alright," Megaman told Lan. "But they've all been mutated by something."

"We'll worry about that later," Lan said. "Just get rid of those viruses."

"Right," Megaman agreed, firing at all the virus.

_I've got to get out of here, _Sonic thought to himself, pacing around the lab. _I can't let Lan and Megaman have all the fun. How do I get to the digital world? I was able to travel to Megaman I should be able to do this. Just concentrate…_

Closed his eyes and imagined a portal opening to the digital world. He felt something respond and his eyes snapped open to see a hole in the floor. With a grin, Sonic jumped into the hole witch closed behind him. He landed smoothly in the labs database.

_Now to get to Megaman so I can help him and Lan. _Sonic thought. He concentrated again another portal opened. Sonic immediately jumped through it and began traveling the Net.

Dr. Hikari's computer flashed as it detected a portal open in its Network. He quickly studied the information and was able to figure out what it meant before it disappeared.

"How did he learn so quickly," Dr. Hikari muttered before calling Famous. "Famous, Sonic has entered the Net and is already traveling to Megaman's location."

Famous cursed before replying, "I was afraid of this. Nothing we can do now but hope Lan and Megaman can keep him out of trouble."

"This is that last Traffic light and then we'll work on the robots," Lan said as he jacked Megaman in. "Battle Chip in, Long Sword. Download!"

Megaman's arm changed into a sword and he dove into the swarm of viruses, deleting all in his path. He had just finished off must of the group in front of him and stopped to take a breather, his arm returning too normal. He felt a breeze behind him and he immediately tensed. His arm changed to the buster and it began charging.

"MegaBuster!" Megaman shouted, turning around and releasing a blast.

"Watch it," Sonic said as he dodged the shot. "I'm on your side remembering."

"Sorry Sonic," Megaman replied, lowering his weapon. "I wasn't expecting you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lan asked. "I thought you weren't allowed to leave the lab."

"Did you really think you could keep me away?" Sonic replied. "And I've never been good at following orders."

"I guess not," Lan responded.

"I'm glad for the help," Megaman said. "But we got a lot more work ahead of us."

"Right," Sonic agreed. "Let's go kick some virus butt!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Megaman replied.

It didn't take long for the two of them to defeat most of the viruses and stop the robots they were controlling. Each time the fought a group, Sonic had a thoughtful look.

"What is it Sonic?" Megaman asked as they finished another swarm. "What's bothering you."

"I think I might know what's going on here," Sonic replied. "Do you think you and Lan can handle the rest yourself?"

"Sure," Lan replied. "No problem."

"Where will you be?" Megaman asked.

"I need to check something out," Sonic said, a hole opening at his feet. "Something in the real world."

Sonic jumped through the hole which disappeared with him.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Lan asked.

"I don't know," Megaman responded. "But we better stop the last of the viruses."

"Okay," Lan agreed.

Sonic appeared on top of a roof. He looked over the side and could see Lan below him. With a smirk, he turned away.

_I was right, _Sonic thought. _Now that I'm in the real world I can feel the chaos energy. No wonder everything went crazy. I have to find it quickly._

Sonic jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following the energy of the Chaos Emerald. The rooftops eventually cam to a stop when he came to an edge of a park. He could feel that the emerald was there so he carefully jumped into the nearest tree.

Sonic moved through the trees quickly, looking for the emerald when a voice caught his attention.

"Pretty rock!" came a childish squeal.

Quickly Sonic made his way to the voice and he could see a small girl running with the dark blue emerald toward an adult that must be her parent. Sonic knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to get that emerald without any complications. He made a dash for it.

"Mommy looks at the pretty…" The girl was cut off as a gust of wind passed by and left her hand empty. "…Rock?"

The girl began crying, drawing her mother's attention.

"What is it sweetie?" the mom asked.

"Rock! The wind stole my rock!" The girl sobbed.

"Don't worry," the mom said, picking up the girl and walking away. "I'm sure you'll find another rock soon."

Sonic watched the two of them leave.

_Sorry kid, but you have no idea how much trouble the emerald will have caused you, _Sonic thought looking at the emerald in his hand. _And because this is here, I'm sure we're in for a lot of trouble._

Eggman smiled as he read the latest work report. His new base was close to being finished and his robot army well under construction. He had been worried that this new world wouldn't have the things he needed, but he had been presently surprised by how advanced it was. He had no trouble getting parts for his robots. There hadn't been any sign of his enemy, but he had no doubt that Sonic was in this world as well. And when Sonic finally did show himself, he would be ready….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, writer's block. The next chapter will be coming out a lot sooner.**

**Chapter 6:**

"So this is a chaos emerald?" Lan asked, looking at the gem in Sonic's hands.

"Yep," Sonic replied. "And it's the reason all those machines went crazy. Chaos energy and technology don't tend to mix well."

"No kidding," Dr. Hikari said. "The emerald is already starting to mess with my computers."

"We better keep the emerald in a containment chamber," Famous said.

"Alright," agreed Sonic, handing over the emerald. "I wouldn't want to accidentally bring it onto the Net either. Who knows how much trouble that could cause? Now we just need to find the others."

"Are you sure the others are here?" Famous asked.

"No doubt," Sonic replied. "Where one is, the other six are never too far behind."

"But they could be anywhere," Lan said. "How will we find them?"

"We'll just have to look for the signs," Sonic replied. "Energy spikes, more machines malfunctioning, high energy signatures were there shouldn't be any, reports of bright gems being discovered… things like that."

"Then we just have to hope that Nebula doesn't find one," Famous said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Sonic said. "Because if they do find one, I highly doubt they'll figure out how to use it any time soon. They aren't exactly the easiest things to control if you don't know how."

"Still, we should make finding these emeralds a top priority," Famous said. "If only to make sure they don't cause trouble."

"But how will we find them?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"They always have some way of turning up when they're needed," Sonic said. "We just have to wait and watch."

"That shouldn't be too hard," commented Lan.

"I'm just worried that we won't be the only ones looking for them," Sonic said.

"You mean Eggman right?" Famous asked.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Since both the emeralds and I are here, that most likely means Eggman got sent here as well."

"Then we'll just watch out for him as well," said Famous.

Three days passed and there had been no sign of Eggman, Nebula, or the emeralds. Tension was rising as they waited for something to happen. Sonic was about to snap because of his inability to leave. Even battling simulated viruses had lost its appeal. To try and help, Lan and Megaman battled Sonic on the Net. The battles they had were long and exciting for the both of them. Sonic fought well, but Megaman always won through the use of his battle chips.

Finally, a week after the first emerald was found, reports of a large glowing gem filled the news. The gem would be making a world tour and on display in several cities, with the first stop being DenTech City.

"Why can't I just go in and swipe it?" Sonic asked, annoyed at Famous for not letting him get the emerald.

"Because of all the attention it's getting," Famous replied. "If you just go in and steal it, people will bound to notice it's absence and you would be found out."

"Then how are you getting it back?"

"By using my connections. Unfortunately, I'll probably not be able to get it until after it goes on tour."

"Which leaves plenty of time for Eggman to steal it."

"Or Nebula," Added Lan. "Are you sure there isn't a faster way?"

"Not without unwanted attention," replied Famous. "I'm sorry, but we'll just have to wait and be ready if someone does try to steal the emerald."

"Then be ready to move today or tomorrow," said Sonic. "Because Eggman is sure to come after now that they've broadcast it's location."

"We will be ready for when he makes his move," Lan said with confidence. "Right Megaman?"

"Right Lan."

Later that evening, Lan waiting in an ally near the museum.

"Any activity yet?" Lan asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing yet," Megaman replied. "All the systems are normal. No signs of intruders."

"Why am I out here again?"

"You volunteered to watch the museum because Sonic couldn't come himself and you didn't want to miss any action."

"That's when I thought there would be action. Right now, all I'm missing is a good nights sleep."

"You can't back out now."

"Are you sure there's nothing?"

"Yes I'm... wait... I'm getting something in the security system. All the cameras are shutting down."

"Finally. Send the message to Sonic and Mr. Famous. We're going in."

Sonic stood impatiently on the Net of the lab's computer main frame.

"Can't I just zoom over to the museum in the real world?" Sonic asked. "Hardly anyone would be out at this time of night and I prefer to have my feet on real ground."

"You know we can't Sonic," Famous replied. "We can't risk..."

"Me being seen blah blah blah... You know I'm getting real tired of you saying that! I can stay hidden if I want to so no one would see me and I'll go crazy if you don't let me out soon."

"We'll try and... hold on... Got a signal from Megaman. The security cameras are down and he and Lan are entering the museum. It's time Sonic."

"Finally," Sonic muttered, opening a portal to the museum. "I can finally see some real... non-real... cyber... whatever! It's time for action!"

Lan slowly made his way into the museum, looking for anything suspicious.

"I don't see anything," Lan whispered. "Who ever's here must already be at the emerald."

"That's probably true," Megaman agreed. "Jack me in and I'll see if I can set off the alarms. The thief will have a much harder time getting out if the security and police know he's here."

"You got that right," Lan agreed spotting an access port. "Megaman Jack-in. Power up!"

Megaman traveled onto the Net and Lan continued making his way through the museum.

Megaman landed gently on the mainframe of the museums security grid.

"About time you got here," came a voice from behind him. Megaman turned and saw Sonic tapping his foot."

"I already took out the viruses in this area, not that it did much good," Sonic said. "The cameras are still down and I have no idea what kind of egg bot we're up against."

"How can you be sure that it's Eggman we're up against?"

"Because the viruses I fought looked like old school badniks. Believe me, this has Eggman's name written all over it. So what do we do now?"

"We set off the security alarms."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way."

Sonic and Megaman made their way through the security system, destroying any virus that came in their way. The viruses looked strange to Megaman but was like a trip down memory lane for Sonic. They came across moto bugs, buzz bombers, and even some catikillers.

They soon arrived at the controls to alarms. Megaman accessed the program and began working.

"The alarms have been locked up tight," Megaman said. "It might take me a while to get through. '

"Work as fast you can," Sonic replied. "I'm gong to help Lan in the real world."

Sonic opened a warp hole to the real world, but before he could jump in, the area around them began flashing red.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked, turning back to Megaman. "Did you get the alarms working."

"Afraid not! There was a trap on the alarms and I set it off by trying to activate them!"

Suddenly black smoke appeared around the two. Megaman immediately began pouching and collapsed, his body fluctuating.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, feeling his own body react strangely to the gas but not as badly as Megaman.

"The...smoke... it's messing with my data," Megaman replied. "It's making me...unstable."

"Then I just have to get you out of here," Sonic replied, picking up Megaman, his own fluctuations increasing. Carrying Megaman on his back, Sonic raced out of the smoke. Once they were clear, Megaman stopped coughing, but his body was still fluctuating.

"What do I do now?" Sonic asked. "I've never dealt with a sick program before."

"Get... me to Lan," Megaman replied.

"Okay. Just hang in there."

"You aren't going anywhere," came another voice. Sonic immediately turned to see a NetNavi in the shape of Metal Sonic.

"Just what I need," Sonic grumbled. "As much as I would like to play with you, I have more important things to do."

Sonic turned and took off, knowing that Metal Sonic would be in pursuit.

"Lan!" Sonic shouted. "Can you hear me? Lan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am currently working on a crossover called 'Light and Dark' with ****_DragnKnight159 _****and if you like my 'Chosen' story, you should defiantly check it out. The first chapter is up and it's amazing.**

**Chapter 7:**

Lan looked carefully around the corner. He could just make out a large round shape in front of the vault. Lan was debating what to do when his PET beeped. He quickly pulled it out, but couldn't see anything on the screen.

"Megaman?" Lan asked quietly.

"Sorry, Megaman can't talk at the moment," came the reply.

"Sonic is that you? What happened to Megaman? Why haven't the alarms gone off?"

"Short version, the alarms were booby-trapped and released some sort of black smoke. It's messing with my body, but Megaman is even worse. And to top it all off, we're being chased by one nasty NetNavi named Metal Sonic."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get Megaman out of here quick. He needs help right away. I'll take care of Metal Sonic."

"But what about you? Isn't your body..."

"WORRY ABOUT ME LATER! JUST GET MEGAMAN OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Right, Log out Megaman."

* * *

As soon as Megaman disappeared, Sonic skidded to a stop and faced his opponent. Metal Sonic also stopped and stood several feet in front of him. The two stared each other down for a few moments while Sonic tried to ignore the small fluctuations the continued to rack his body.

"What are you doing here Metal?" Sonic finally asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Metal Sonic replied. "My master knew you were in this world but I never expected to find you on the Net. He will be very interested to hear about this."

"Yeah I'm full of surprises. Too bad you won't be able to report back to old egg-butt."

"You think you can fight me? You can barely stand thanks to the virus data trap."

"Virus data? But I'm not a program or a being of data."

"You are here. True, your coding is like nothing I've ever seen but you are still made up of data as long as your on the Net."

"Then I'll just have to beat you and get out of here."

"I doubt you could leave even if you somehow managed to defeat me. With your body in the state of flux that it's in right now, the trip into the real world would kill you instantly. Not that you'll last long enough to find out."

Metal Sonic curled into a ball and shot towards Sonic. Sonic managed to move out of the way and countered with a spin-dash of his own. Metal Sonic dodged, so Sonic quickly unrolled himself and delivered a kick. Metal Sonic saw the kick coming and managed to raise his black shield just in time. Undeterred, Sonic continued trying to kick Metal.

_Don't know how long I can keep this up, _Sonic thought as he dodged a punch from Metal. _Have to finish this quickly!_

* * *

"Are you feeling better Megaman?" Lan asked his NetNavi.

"My data has stabilized and began repairs," Megaman replied. "But I won't finish in time to help."

"Then I'll just have to deal with the robot my self," Lan concluded, putting his PET away. He looked around the corner again and saw that the robot had finally got the vault open and was searching for the Chaos Emerald. When the robot bent over to look into one of the safe boxes, Lan noticed what looked like an opening to a control panel. Deciding to try his luck with it, Lan ran at the robot.

The robot stood up at the sound of Lan running. But before it could turn around, Lan jumped onto it's back. Surprised by the sudden weight, the robot froze for a moment before twisting violently in an effort to throw Lan off. Lan held on for dear life, barely keeping his grip on the smooth metal. Somehow, he managed to get one hand to under the opening and forced the metal panel open. A bunch of wires were exposed and Lan immediately began pulling them out and rearranging them. The robot stopped trying to throw Lan off, it's limbs making jerky movements and sparks flying everywhere. With a few more clumsy steps, the robot fell over, completely deactivated.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Lan slowly got up.

"I can't believe you did that Lan," Megaman scolded. "It was completely reckless. You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't," Lan replied. "And it worked, didn't it."

"Only because you were lucky."

"More like skills."

"Don't push it Lan."

"Whatever. The important thing is that the Chaos Emerald is safe. Now we just have to hope that Sonic does alright against that NetNavi he was talking about."

* * *

Sonic stood panting across from his metal double, his body fluctuating rapidly. Sonic had barely managed to get a hit on Metal Sonic and when he did, they barely left any damage. To make it worse, Sonic could tell that his double was just playing with him.

"I had hoped you would put up more of a fight," Metal Sonic said. "But my master's virus works to well."

Sonic couldn't respond as the fluctuations increased, forcing him onto one knee.

"I could just let the virus finish it's work," Metal continued. "But I want the please of dealing the final blow. Take comfort in the fact that I let you die with some of your dignity still intact."

Metal Sonic charged it's chest laser and fired it a the downed hedgehog. Sonic, seeing the laser coming, reflexively put his hands up and closed his eyes, waiting for his death to come. Nothing happened. Although Sonic did feel a slight tingling sensation, he felt completely fine.

"Impossible!" Metal shouted. "You shouldn't have that ability!"

Confused, Sonic opened his eyes to see something green dissolving.

_Was that a shield? _Sonic wondered. _How did a shield get here?_

"I don't know how you did it, but you won't escape this time!" Metal shouted as he shot another laser. Sonic dodged easily, making him realize that his body was no longer fluctuating.

_What's going on? _Sonic couldn't help but wounder. _One minute I was about to fall apart and the next there's a shield around me. Did I somehow summon it? If I did, How do I do it again?_

Metal Sonic, furious that Sonic dodged his laser, began running toward Sonic, his body generating a destructive field around him. Sonic ran, doing his best to dodge the enraged robot. Metal Sonic eventually stopped his attack and slowed down, but still pursued Sonic.

_Come on Sonic,_ he thought as he ran. _You need to end this now! Try summoning something to help you fight. Just like Megaman and his buster. Just think of something..._

The tingling sensation came again, making Sonic almost trip in surprise. He then notice his hand beginning to glow green and looked at it in confusion. As he watched, the green glow lengthen and solidified. His hand was now covered in a metallic glove and he was carrying a sword that looked exactly like the sacred sword Caliburn.

_Okay... Not what expected, _Sonic thought before smirking, his grip tightening on the sword. _But this will defiantly work!_

Sonic quickly did a u-turn and dashed at Metal. Surprised, Metal Sonic was unable to protect himself as Sonic's sword slashed through him. Metal stumbled to a stop, trying to hold himself together.

"You win this round Sonic," Metal growled. "But I'll be back and I will defeat you!"

(Metal Sonic Logging out)

Sonic glanced briefly at the spot where Metal had disappeared before turning back to the sword in his hand.

"Caliburn?" Sonic asked. "Is that you?"

The sword gave no reply. Instead it dissolved like any other program.

"Not the real Caliburn and now I'm really confused," Sonic mumbled. "Lan?"

"Sonic?" came Lan's voice. "Are you alright? Do you need help? What happened to the NetNavi?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but I some how beat the Metal and my body seems fine."

"How?"

"I'll explain it all when were back at the lab. Is the Chaos Emerald safe?"

"Yep. That robot won't be doing anything for a long while."

"Can't wait to hear the details. Meet you back at the lab."

"Okay."

Sonic glanced briefly at his hand again, which was back to normal, before jumping through the portal to the Net.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"And then the sword just dissolved into data," Sonic finished. He was in the Sci Labs computers while Dr. Hikari checked over both him and Megaman for any damage the virus from the smoke might have caused. Lan, his exhaustion finally catching up, was sleeping in one of the chairs.

"It sounds like you used a battle chip," Megaman commented.

"But how could I use a battle chip?" Sonic wondered. "Wouldn't I need someone to operate it like Lan does for you?"

"Not all Navies need a NetOp," Megaman informed. "Like the Darkloids or SoloNavies. They can somehow use battle chips and other abilities without help. Maybe you can do something similar."

"But how?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dr. Hikari said. "That virus was like nothing I've encoutered before. When it infected you two, it began breaking apart and rearranging data in your bodies. Megaman, being a normal NetNavi, would eventually have broken apart and become deleted if Sonic hadn't gotten you to Lan in time."

"Thanks," Megaman said to Sonic.

"No problem," Sonic replied. "You would have done the same for me if you could."

"You are different case Sonic.," Dr. Hikari continued. "Since you aren't a typical NetNavi, the virus couldn't delete your code, so it just rearranged it. This is probably what gave you your new ability."

"So a virus that was supposed to kill me gave me cool new powers instead," Sonic laughed. "This has got to be Eggman's biggest screw-up yet!"

"Don't be to happy," Dr. Hikari said. "The virus is still in your system and I don't know what other effects it could have."

"Will it affect me in the real world?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Hikari replied. "I don't have enough information. Maybe if you use your new ability while I'm monitoring you will give me what I need. Can you do it Sonic?"

"I think so," Sonic replied, closing his eyes and constraining. Soon, Caliburn appeared in his hand. "Sweet. I did it."

"What kind of sword is that?" Megaman asked. "I've seen and used many swords, but nothing like that."

"This is the sacred sword Caliburn," Sonic replied. "I used it to defeat an evil knight and a dark queen on one of my adventures. If this was really him, he would calling me a knave by now."

"The sword talked?"

"Yeah. Getting it to stop talking was the real trick. But this is just some copy and can't. Funny... I never thought I would miss his yacking so much."

"You can let the sword go Sonic," Dr. Hikari said. "I got the data I needed."

Sonic nodded and let the sword dissolve into data again.

"So what did you learn?" Sonic asked.

"The virus taps into your memory and projects them as digital copies," Dr. Hikari explained. "You should be able to use any power-ups or objects you used before, but they won't be as powerful as the real things. Also, you should try not to use more than two or three during one battle. My readings show that the objects are created using your own energy. If you overuse this power, you'll run out of energy and die."

"Okay, don't summon swords all the time," Sonic replied. "So will this effect me in the real world or not?"

"My readings say it shouldn't," Dr. Hikari said. "You can come out if you want."

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't want to be stuck on the Net forever, no offense," Sonic said, glancing at Megaman.

"No taken." Megaman replied.

Sonic opened a portal and jumped through as Dr. Hikari jacked out Megaman.

"It feels good to be back," Sonic said, stretching as Famous walked in.

"Good news," He said. "I've talked to the museum owner and he has agreed to turn the Chaos Emerald over into my custody first thing in the morning.

"That's great." Sonic said. "Another emerald down. And five more to go."

"Now all we have to do is get Lan home," Dr. Hikari said.

"I'll take care of that," Sonic said quickly. "Can you give me directions Megaman?"

"Sure," Megaman replied.

"Sonic," Famous said. "You can't..."

But Sonic wasn't listening. He picked up Lan and the PET with Megaman and disappeared through the door.

"Why doesn't he listen to me," Famous grumbled.

"Personally, I think you should be happy he listened to you this long," Dr. Hikari replied. "Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

"And the house strait ahead," Megaman said from the PET.

Sonic nodded and ran to the house he silently opened the door and raced up stairs. Carefully, he put Lan in his bed. Lan, having slept through the whole journey, turned over and muttered something about battle chips.

"He sure a heavy sleeper." Sonic said, chuckling softly.

"Tell me about it," Megaman agreed. "It's a nightmare trying to get him up for school each morning."

"I bet."

"So what are you going to do now? Go back to Sci Labs?"

"Eventually. But I'm going on a run first. I've been cooped up it that building or the Net so long, I've almost forgotten what real wind feels like. See you tomorrow Megaman."

"You too Sonic."

Quietly, Sonic left the sleeping house and took off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

After a few hours of running, Sonic went back to Sci Labs. Famous was mad at Sonic for leaving, but was grateful everything had turned out well. The yellow Chaos Emerald arrived without any complications and went into the containment chamber with the other. Lan, learning what he missed from Megaman, Arrived at Sci Labs as soon as he could to help Sonic Test out his new abilities. They didn't get to battle long because a report came in that a dimensional area had opened over a warehouse outside the city. After some arguing, Famous reluctantly agreed to let Sonic take Lan to the warehouse, determining it was the fastest way. And that is where we join are heroes...

"This amazing!" Lan said as Sonic carried him over the rooftops of the city. "I've never gone this fast before."

"This is nothing," Sonic said as he leaped onto the next building. "I was going faster when I took you home because I could run on the street without worrying about anyone seeing me. Even though it wasn't anywhere near my top speed, I'm still impressed you slept trough it."

"I guess Megaman's right about me being a heavy sleeper," Lan replied.

"You got that right! Hold on, we're nearing the edge of the city." Sonic said. Quickly and skillfully, Sonic jumped from the rooftops, into the trees and onto the ground, barely even slowing down.

"How could you do that so easily?" Lan asked.

"It's a gift," Sonic replied. "We're nearing the warehouse. So you better get ready."

The warehouse came into view. As instructed by Dr. Hikari, Sonic jumped into the air and threw Lan into the air.

"Now Lan!" Megaman instructed.

"SynchroChip in!"

"CROSSFUSE!"

They became one and passed into the dimensional area. The warehouse was swarming with viruses.

"You ready Megaman?" Lan said.

"_Ready," _Megaman replied.

"I'm good to go," Sonic said, making Lan jump in surprise.

"How did you enter the dimensional area Sonic?" Lan asked.

"I just ran through. I didn't feel anything but a strange tingling and I ended up in this stupid outfit again." Sonic answered, gesturing to his Navi outfit.

"Well I'm glad you can help," Lan said. "I have a feeling were going to need it. MEGABUSTER."

Lan began blasting the virus as Sonic preformed several homing attacks. Together, they made quick work of the viruses. They soon entered the warehouse, but there was no sign of the Darkloid in charge.

"Where do you think the Darkloid is?" Sonic asked.

"They have to around here somewhere." Lan replied. "Probably hoping to ambush us."

"Like I'll let that happen," Sonic said. He was about to take off when he noticed he was sinking into the floor. "What the?"

"I'm sinking too," Lan said as tried pulling his feet out with little success.

"Their not going to stop me. Hang on, I'll get us out." Sonic yanked his feet out and ran over to Lan, quickly pulling him out as well. Before the ground could pull them in to much further, Sonic jumped with Lan onto a nearby crate.

"What do you think..." Sonic began but stopped, seeing a giant fist hurtling toward them. Sonic quickly pulled him and Lan onto another crate as the one they had been on was destroyed.

"I know who were up against now," Lan said. "Show yourself Desert Man!"

Laughter filled the room as Desert Man rose from the floor.

"You won't escape so easily this time Megaman," Desert Man said. "And you, spiky blue NetNavi, how dare you interfere with the work of the Darkloids. You have one chance to stop or face deletion."

"The name's Sonic you overgrown sand castle," Sonic replied. "And I don't like anyone who enjoys stirring up trouble and getting others hurt, so I will do whatever I can to stop you. Plus, it's rather fun messing with you and your buddies."

"Then prepare to be deleted along with the peat Megaman," DesretMan said as he launched to more fists. Sonic pulled Lan out of the way.

"Hope you have a plan," Sonic said as they continued to dodge the fists. "Because we are going to eventually run out of crates and I don't like the idea of fighting on his turf."

"I do, but I don't have the right battle chips at the moment. Do you think you can cover me while I defuse and switch battle chips?"

"No problem!" Sonic jumped off the crate, drawing Desert Man's attention. Desert Man launched more sand fists at Sonic. Sonic was able to dodge or spin through most of them, but a few hit there mark because of the ground slowing him down. Annoyed, Sonic spin-dashed though Desert Man, who dissolved into sand.

"Not bad," DesretMan said as he reformed. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that to defeat me.

"I don't have to," Sonic replied. "Ready Lan?"

"Ready," Lan said as he once more cross-fused with Megaman. "AQUA TOWER!"

A column of water burst forth and washed over Desert Man, turning his sand into mud. While he was still wet, Lan and Sonic charged forward and slashed him with their swords.

"NOO!" DesretMan shouted.

(DesretMan Logging out.)

"Another job well done," Lan said as the dimensional area began to disappear and he defused with Megaman.

"You got that right," Megaman said from the PET. "And thanks for your help Sonic. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, I-" Sonic cut off and gripped his head as pain shot through his body, his Navi suit dissolving.

"Sonic!" Lan said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"His vitals are going wild," Megaman said. "I'm not sure what's going on, but he's in a lot of pain."

"My-y... h-head," Sonic managed to moan, before he collapsed. Startled, Lan slowly approached him.

"This is just like the first time," Megaman said as Lan picked Sonic up.

"But I think this one was more serious," Lan said. "We have to get back! Hopefully dad can figure out what's wrong with him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nebula's secret base.

"I'm afraid to report that Desert Man failed," ShadeMan said. "Due to the interference of Megaman and that strange NetNavi."

"Not again," Ms. Yuri said in anger. "Where does this NetNavi come from? Why does he fight us and how can he be so powerful?"

"Because he isn't an ordinary NetNavi," a voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you!" Ms. Yuri demanded. "And how did you find this place?"

The owner of the voice stepped into the light to reveal a large round man with a big orange mustache and a read coat.

"I am Doctor Eggman, evil genius," he introduced. "As for how I found this place, I have my own methods. But what's really important is what we can do for each other."

"And what would that be?" Ms. Yuri asked.

"By sharing our knowledge and resources, we can easily conquer this world."

"What could you possibly offer."

"Besides my robot army, I have information on the annoying blue pest that's been getting in your way. I also have a method of increasing the power of your dark chips."

"I'm intrigued. Tell me, how could you do this?"

"With this," Eggman held out his hand and displayed a glowing green emerald.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sonic let out a groan and sat up, rubbing his head. We he looked around, he realized he was back in Sci Labs.

"Good to see you awake Sonic," Dr. Hikari said as he entered the room.

"How long was I out?" Sonic asked, jumping off the table.

"Several hours. It's already the next morning after you and Lan stopped Desert Man."

"That was a lot longer than last time. What's causing the pain? Does that virus Eggman infected me with have something to do with it?"

"The virus has made your condition worse, but it's not the cause."

"Then what?"

"It's your own energies. When you first came in here was through a dimensional area. The energy within the area was enough like your own world that your body didn't react. But when the area disappeared, you were introduced to our world and your body rejected it. Because you couldn't return to your own world, your body was forced to compensate to ours, causing the pain. When you went into the dimensional area again, your body thought it was in it's own universe again and when the area disappeared, it had to readjust again to our world, but it was a bigger strain n your body."

"So my body doesn't like being here, and going into the dimensional area will only make the pain worse?"

"Exactly! Even going to the NET will cause you pain and eventually death. And with the virus in your system messing with your energies, the process will only happen faster."

"Shouldn't my body be fighting the virus?"

"It is, but because it's not a normal virus, your body won't be able to get rid of it completely."

"Is there any cure?"

"I'm afraid not. The only thing we can do is try and get you back to your own world before it's too late."

"Then we'll have to work even harder for the emeralds," Sonic concluded. Soon, Famous walked in.

"Your up Sonic, I assume Dr. Hikari has informed you of the situation," Famous said.

"He has, but don't think this means I won't be helping you guys," Sonic replied.

"I figured as much," Famous said. "But you should avoid going into dimensional areas at all cost and only make trips onto the NET when absolutely necessary."

"I'll do my best," Sonic replied. "Can't make any promises though."

"Thar's all I-" Famous was cut off as alarms sounded. "What is it now?"

"Someone has hacked into the military base several miles north of here," Dr. Hikari replied. "They are threatening to blow up DenTech city with the missiles stored there. Wait... I'm also getting reports that a dimensional area has opened up over mall, holding the people inside hostage."

"What's going on?" Famous wondered. "Nebula has never been this bold before."

"They obviously want to divide us up," Sonic replied.

"And I'm afraid we have no choice but to do so," Famous replied. "You should run to the military base and take care of things there. I'll have Lan and Megaman take care of the dimensional area."

"Your giving me permission to run in the open? Sweet," Sonic said enthusiastically. "It's about time you did.

"I'm only doing this to limit the amount of time you spend on the NET," Famous replied. "You still have to remain out of sight."

"Yeah whatever," Sonic said. "I'm out of here."

Sonic took of out of the building and Famous turned to Dr. Hikari.

"Informed Lan right away," Famous said. "And call in backup just to be sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lan was running through the forest. After hearing about Sonic's condition, he was determined to find more Chaos Emeralds.

"Anything yet Megaman?" Lan asked as he weaved through the trees.

"I think so," Megaman replied. "I'm getting an energy signature east of your current position. It's faint so it's hard to tell, but it might be a Chaos Emerald."

"It's our only lead so far so we have to check it out," Lan replied changing to the direction Megaman had said. He weaved trough more trees and jumped over a fallen log. He soon came to a small spring with a water fall.

"Am I getting close Megaman?" Lan asked, stopping to rest for a moment.

"The signal is stronger now and it's defiantly a Chaos Emerald." Megaman said. "It's somewhere in the immediate vicinity."

"But where?" Lan wondered, not seeing it as he looked around.

"I think it might be behind the waterfall," Megaman replied.

"Of course it is," Lan sighed as he approached it. Carefully, he stuck his hand into the waterfall. "Man that's cold. Well, here goes nothing."

Lan put his arm all the way through, trying to ignore the cold, and groped around. His hand soon closed around something hard and he pulled it out. In his hand was the light blue Chaos Emerald. Lan marveled out it, feeling it's energy warm his hand.

"I can see why someone would want these things," Lan said. "They are really amazing."

"We better get it back to the lab," Megaman said. "It's already starting to mess with the PET."

"Right," Lan said, putting the emerald in his pocket. "Which way..."

Lan became distracted as his PET began to beep. Taking it out, his farther appeared on the screen.

"Hey dad," Lan said. "I've got some great..."

"You'll have to tell me later Lan," Dr. Hikari interrupted. "Right now, there's a dimensional area over DenTech Mall and the shoppers are being held hostage. You need to get there right away."

"What about Sonic?" Lan asked. "You didn't let him go did you?"

"He's taking care of another situation," Dr. Hikari replied. "Hurry! There's no time to waste."

"Got it," Lan said hanging up. "Come on Megaman, we have a mission."

"But about the Chaos Emerald?" Megaman asked.

"We'll worry about it later," Lan said, running back towards the city. "We have people to save."

**A/N: I know this is mostly an explanation chapter, but don't worry. The next action packed chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Sonic arrived at the military base in a few minutes. After making sure no one was watching, he opened a portal to the NET and jumped through. When he arrived, he found the military computers full of viruses.

"I'm surprised so many of you could fit on one computer system," Sonic said, doing some quick stretches. "But you are still weak, even weaker than most of egghead's bots. I think it's time I took out the trash."

Sonic spin-dashed into a group of met viruses, easily deleting them all. He quickly jumped into the air and began homing attacks on several more. He worked quickly and soon Sonic had deleted all the viruses in the area.

"Now that the minions are out of the way, I better find the big boss," Sonic said as he ran through the system. When he came to the central core, he couldn't find anyone. "Hello! Whoever took over the system, I'm here to kick your butt out of here."

"Brave words coming from a pincushion," came a growl from above.

Sonic looked up to see the wolf form of SavageMan.

"Nice to see you again long nails," Sonic replied, getting in a fighting stance. "Ready to be humiliated by me again?"

"Not this time you rodent. I've got something special just for you," SavageMan said as he pulled out a dark chip, but this one had some sort of green glow.

_That energy... _Sonic thought as he observed the chip. _It can't be..._

"Dark Chaos Chip, GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" SavageMan shouted, holding up the chip. His body immediately became surrounded my green and black energy which began to transform him. His body became became large and black, and green spikes began appearing. SavageMan let out a large howl as the transformation was completed. "Chaos Spike!"

Several more green spikes appeared in the air around SavageMan and began raining down on Sonic. Sonic began dodging the spikes while his thoughts wondered.

_It is chaos energy. _Sonic concluded. _Nebula must have found a Chaos Emerald. But how did they learn to control it so quickly? It's impossible to do it that fast without...help. Eggman! He must have joined forces with Nebula! Can't worry about it now, I've got a rabid wolf to defeat._

Sonic jumped on one of the spikes coming toward him. He ran up it and jumped to the next one coming down. Using this method, Sonic was able o make it up to SavageMan and do a powerful homing attack, knocking him off. SavageMan crashed into the ground and Sonic landed on his feet.

"Your pathetic attacks mean nothing now," SavageMan said as he got up, showing that he had no damage. "I will slice you to ribbons. Chaos Claws!"

SavageMan's claws lengthened and began glowing with green energy. He charged Sonic, who ducked under the attack. Sonic was forced on the defensive as he worked to keep from getting cut by SavageMan's claws. Sonic was able to preform a spin attack every now and then, but none of them seemed to cause any damage.

_I hope Lan and Megaman are having more luck than I am, _Sonic thought as he flipped out of the way of another attack.

* * *

"You ready Megaman?" Lan asked as he approached the dimensional area at top speed.

"Of course," Megaman replied. "Now!"

"SynchroChip in, Download!"

"CROSSFUSE!"

They crossed through the barrier, neither of them noticed the Chaos Emerald glowing brightly. When the first landed, everything seemed normal, but than he began glowing brightly.

"What's going on?" Lan asked, slightly panicked at the sight of his glowing hands.

"_It's the Chaos Emerald!" _Megaman replied. _"It's energy is messing with the transformation."_

He began glowing brighter, but then the glow suddenly disappeared. Lan's outfit hand been altered. The once blue strips were glowing green and he seemed to be giving off a green aura.

"What did the emerald do?" Lan wondered, looking at his new outfit.

"_The SynchroChip has been infused with the emerald's energy," _Megaman replied. _"Our normal battle chips have been altered. I am unsure what the effects of the energy will be."_

"Only one way to find out!" Lan said as several bat like viruses appeared. "Megabuster!"

The megabuster let out a large green blast that destroyed the whole group.

"Whoa," Lan said. "That was awesome! If I had known a Chaos Emerald could give me such a boost, I would have brought into a dimensional area a long time ago."

"_Focus Lan," _Megaman said. _"We have to find the rest of the viruses."_

"About that, didn't those viruses look like the ones that Eggman guy had released into the bank system? How could they be here?"

"_I guess he could come up with the dimensional area technology on his own, but it's more likely that Eggman has joined forces with Nebula."_

"Well that's just great. We'll have to worry about that later, we've hot work to do."

Lan ran through the mall, taking out any badnik viruses he came across.

* * *

"CHAOS HOWEL!" SavageMan shouted as he released high intensity sound waves. Sonic was blasted back, his shield dissolving into data.

"That's quite a bark you've got there," Sonic said as he struggled to stand up. "Too bad your bite is so pathetic."

"Says the spiky rat that can barely stay on it's feet," SavageMan replied. "You are finished. Chaos Spikes!"

_That was my last shield, _Sonic thoughts raced as the green spikes approached. _And even if I had another one, I don't have the energy to summon it. I doubt I can dodge them all, but I have to try._

Sonic prepared to run when an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Barrier!"

A glowing shield appeared around Sonic, protecting him as the spikes exploded against it. The barrier disappeared and several shots were fired at SavageMan, blasting him back. Sonic turned to see who had saved him.

"Megaman?" Sonic asked as he saw a figure approach.

"Not quite," the figure replied. He was a red NetNavi with long white hair in a ponytail. A screen nearby the NetNavi displayed a youth about Lan's age with white and black hair. "My name is Protoman and my NetOp is Chaud."

"Thanks for the save," Sonic said. "I'm..."

"We know who you are Sonic the Hedgehog," Protoman replied. "I have been sent to help you with this Darkloid. Here..."

Protoman gave Sonic a glowing orb, which Sonic absorbed, filling him with energy.

"Wow I feel great," Sonic getting up easily. "What was that, it felt like a power ring."

"Worry about that later," Chaud said. "SavageMan is coming back. CyberSword!"

Protoman's arm transformed into a glowing red sword and he got into a battle stance.

"We have to be careful," Sonic said, also getting into a battle stance and summoning Caliburn. "SavageMan didn't use a normal dark chip, it was full of Chaos Energy, making him harder to defeat."

"He may be stronger, but he's still no match for me," Protoman replied.

"Let's go Protoman," Chaud said.

Protoman took off toward SavageMan.

_He's just like Shadow, _Sonic thought as he followed.

With the two of them working together, the were able to land a few attacks. Unfortunately, this only served to make SavageMan madder.

"CHAOS HOWEL!" SavageMan said, blasting them back.

"Not bad," Protoman said.

"But we're better," Chaud added. "ElectricSword in, download."

Protoman ran back and engaged battle once more.

"It's still not enough," Sonic muttered as he watched the two. "The chaos energy make him too strong. We need something more. I can't go super, but is there anything else I can do with this ability? Come on.. giving me something good..."

Sonic concentrated and three more swords appeared in the air around him.

"The knights' swords? But how, and why?" Sonic wondered. Then he noticed that Caliburn had begun to glow as well as the other swords. "Oh, I get it. This will work just fine."

The three swords combined with Sonic and Caliburn, giving Sonic gold armor and turning Caliburn into Excalibur form.

"Not bad," Sonic said. "Not as strong as the real thing, but it will do."

Powering up, Sonic rushed at SavageMan, surprising both him and Protoman.

"Let's see you recover from this," Sonic said, his sword glowing. "Soul Surge!"

Sonic landed multiple slashes on SavageMan, causing massive damage.

"I'll get you rat," SavageMan growled. "I will make you pay for humiliating me."

"I like to see you try," Sonic replied.

(SavageMan Logging out)

"Impressive," Protoman said. "I didn't know you could do a Program Advance."

"A what now?" Sonic said confused.

"A Program Advance. It's when certain battle chips are combined in the right order."

"A guess that's how I was able to accomplish Excalibur Form in this world," Sonic said, as the gold armor disappeared. "I just was summoning whatever power ups I had left and hoping they helped. I wasn't expecting... whoa."

Sonic dropped to one knee.

"That took more out of me than I thought.," Sonic said with a soft chuckle.

"You better get back to the real world," Protoman said. "You've spent too much time here already."

"You really do know all about me. See you later Protoman," Sonic said as he opened a portal. Protoman didn't reply and Sonic jumped through the portal.

When Sonic came out, he was next to Chaud.

"I need to get back to the lab," Sonic said. "Do you need a lift?"

"I'll be fine on my own," Chaud said, turning away. "Just make sure you stay out of sight."

"Whatever," Sonic said, taking off at a leisurely pace to conserve his remaining energy, but it was still incredibly fast. Chaud smirked, glancing at where Sonic had disappeared.

"I look forward to battling with you again Sonic."

* * *

Lan and Megaman had successfully cleared the remaining viruses and ran to where the hostages were being held. He kicked the door open, his Megabuster ready for what lay within.

"Let them go you... robot...Sonic?" Lan said confused.

"_That's the NetNavi Metal Sonic," _Megaman said.

"I was hoping to battle my organic copy," Metal Sonic said, stepping away from the hostages. "But I'm sure I can have fun destroying you."

"Not going to happen," Lan said, firing his Megabuster. Metal Sonic dodged with ease.

"I see you've used a Chaos Emerald to increase your strength, but you are still pathetic."

Metal Sonic rushed Lan and delivered a hard punch, flinging Lan into the wall.

"Your strong," Lan said as he got up. "But we'll see whose better. CyberSword in, download!"

Lan's arm transformed into a glowing green sword, surprising Lan a little, but he returned his focus on the battle. Lan rushed at Metal Sonic, but Metal was too quick for him.

"If you want speed that's what I'll give you. AREASTEAL!"

Lan ran at Metal Sonic and managed to slash him with his sword. Metal Sonic grew angry and released a laser blast. Lan barley dodged, but countered with his sword, severely damaging Metal.

"You win this time," Metal said. "But I will defeat you when next we battle."

(Metal Sonic, Logging Out)

"We did it," Lan said as the dimensional area disappeared. "These new powers are awesome!"

"And it looks like our battle chips have been permanently changed," Megaman added. "We'll be able to use them any time we need to."

"And I'll think we need it now that Nebula has teamed up with Eggman. We better go. We have to tell the others."


End file.
